


This Is a Journey and We Call It Home

by BetsyByron



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, From Sex to Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Dating, Past Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron
Summary: Charles and Erik's friends think they need to get laid.





	This Is a Journey and We Call It Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more of this, but not enough that it's going anywhere towards an ending, so there might be more later, but in the meantime I thought this could stand alone :)
> 
> Title is from the song "Despair, Hungover and Ecstasy" by The Dø

“Erik, this has stopped being healthy about…” Azazel checked his watch, perfectly aware his flatmate had not set foot outside their apartment’s building’s gym since he’d left him there earlier that day upon leaving to work. “Six hours ago. You’re going to exercise yourself to death.”

Erik slammed a hand into the stop button of the treadmill, and took a moment to catch his breath and gulp down half a bottle of water before he winced at Az.

“You were the one who told me to get off the couch.”

“Because you were wallowing in self-pity.” Azazel retorted. “I’m not sure I like the angry phase better.”

“I am angry.” Erik stated.

“I know you are.” His friend replied. “But it’s been two months. Time to move on.” Azazel gave him a pointed look. “And more importantly, time to get laid.”

Erik huffed, and drank the rest of his water.

“I’m serious.” Azazel insisted. “Clearly you have a lot of pent up energy – try using it to connect to another human being.”

“I’m not ready to date again.”

“Don’t date, then. Just have casual, energetic sex with this other human being. You’re spending all your time with machines, Erik. They won’t help you any more than depressing Russian novels did.”

“Dostoyevsky is actually-”

“Lecture me later.” Azazel interrupted. “Remember how you said you owed me one after I stopped you from punching that policeman in the face where you were so drunk after…”

He hesitated, long enough for Erik to glower.

“After what?” He snapped. “After the break-up? After someone else took the credit for three years of my life's work? After the penny dropped and I realized I’d been used? After I got fired from my job? Pick one, Az, don’t hold up for my sake.”

“None of this is my fault, I’m the guy who picked up the pieces, so calm the fuck down.” Azazel snapped right back.

Erik had the decency to look contrite.

“Sorry.” He groaned. “I do owe you one.”

Azazel cleared his throat. “Well, Raven is coming over tonight.”

“Oh.” Erik managed to fake interest in an almost convincing way. “Are you popping the question?”

“Not just yet, but it would be quite nice to have the place to ourselves.”

“You’re a teleporter, Azazel. You could literally have any place to yourself.”

Azazel sighed. “This is about her being in my life, Erik.” He spelt out patiently. “Not about going on another exotic adventure. I’m aiming for domesticity here, as odd as it sounds.”

“And where do you suggest I go?”

“Come back upstairs.” Azazel answered. “I’ve got something to show you.”

 

**

 

Charles didn’t know what had possessed him to create a profile on a dating website, but fifteen minutes in, he thoroughly regretted it. He was quickly growing tired of bad pickup lines, most of them variations about his lips and/or eyes, when they weren’t downright rude – he’d have thought the picture he’d chosen of him gazing out the window of a train was innocent enough.

He was about to close the page when yet another message popped up.

**_Hi. My friend created this profile for me so I’d find a booty call to spend the night while he himself plays house and has loud sex with his girlfriend. Interested?_ **

Charles stared for a moment. His mouse hovered towards the Delete button, but the jawline on the tiny icon picture called to him, and he clicked the username – Magneto, very subtle – to check out the profile.

He was greeted by the most gorgeous man he was ever laid eyes on outside a magazine. Come to think of it, this was probably the picture of a model from a magazine. No real guy looking like this would be cruising on a dating website. Even if the little story was true, he could probably just walk down the street and pick up a stranger of any gender within a couple of minutes.

Yet Charles hands seemed to move on their own accord on the keyboard, typing back into the conversation window.

                               _Yes._

He erased that.

                               _Take me._

That too.

                               _How many guys have you copy-pasted that to?_

Send.

**_Just you, I tend to dedicate myself to and finish what I start. Shall I move on?_**

Charles had to admit, the effort put into the semantics and syntax alone was a little bit of a turn-on.

                               _~~Hell no.~~ No, I’m definitely intrigued. _

**_Your place, yes or no. I need to be out the door within the hour._ **

What the hell. Charles typed in his address, and closed his eyes as he pressed Send. His heart started beating a little faster. He’d just invited a stranger to his flat. To have sex.

Now he could only hope the profile picture was actually accurate.

 

**

 

It didn’t register with Erik until he got out of the taxi, and looked up at the building looming over Central Park. He popped out his phone to double-check the address on the dating app, as the porter gave him a polite, yet vigilant look. It was the right place. What the fuck kind of billionaire picked up one-night-stands on a bloody matchmaking website?

Not any. He’d been played. Again. How the hell could he have been so gullible, after all that had happened with Sebastian? Surely by now he should know better than to trust anyone. Even offering casual sex wasn’t safe, people would just take every advantage to make a fool out of you, wouldn’t they? Not that he could see what “Karl_Xav” would gain by giving a fake address, but…

“Max?”

Not wanting to give his real name, and given the stupid username Azazel had used creating a profile for him, Erik had decided to go with his middle name when introductions had been necessary. He looked up from his phone to the entrance of the building. The porter was holding the door open, and a shorter man was standing just outside the threshold, shivering in _very_ fitted jeans, and a long-sleeve t-shirt so worn out it was almost transparent, his arms crossed over his chest doing nothing to hide his nipples hardened by the cold outside air.

“It’s Max, right? I figured… I’m Charles. Would you like to come in?”

To add insult to injury, the apparently real booty call billionaire had a British accent. Erik almost turned around here and there, but he had to reluctantly admit Azazel was right. He needed to get laid. And since he’d come all this way, why not fuck the pretty British Lord with a view of Central Park.

 

**

 

Charles closed his mind to Max’s after sifting through surface thoughts for safety’s sake – he was not defenceless, but he’d rather not let in a potential psychopath into his home. His mind had felt nice, which was always a good sign, when he’d probed it gently. He’d found confusion, a latent anger – not directed at him specifically – and lust. Mostly lust. He could work with that.

Actually, he had to contain himself to not work with that right there in the elevator, because that profile picture had been an understatement of how actually _smoking_ this guy was.

Max frowned after a few floors, and snorted immediately after.

“What’s funny?” Charles asked, trying to sounds as casual as he didn’t feel.

“We’re still going up.” Max said. “You live in the fucking penthouse.”

“Is that a deal-breaker?”

“Oh, yes.” Max quipped back. “I’m not used to such filthy conditions.”

“You haven’t seen filthy yet.” Charles promised, licking his lips.

For a second he could hardly believe he’d just said that, but then he could see Max swallow, and shuffle as if his trousers were suddenly too tight. His inner self punched the air. Finally, for once, no pretence. No being charming and proper in a tuxedo. He could do whatever he wanted.

And what he wanted to do was go down on his knees and fully show Max just how filthy he could be.

 

**

 

When Charles mentioned he looked like he was a bit hot in his coat and scarf, Erik though he was still just being flirty. When Charles stepped forward to slide said coat and scarf off Erik’s shoulders, he thought he wanted to move foreplay along so they’re rush straight to the bedroom once the lift stopped at their floor. But then the lift did stop at their floor – Erik had time to see that it opened directly into the penthouse, before he could only focus on Charles blue, blue eyes and red, red lips. He was only an inch from him.

“I’ve been told my place can be intimidating.” Charles whispered, and Erik reconsidered his definition of filthy indeed. “I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

It took Erik a second to realise Charles hands had already opened his belt, and were undoing the button of his jeans.

“Those seem uncomfortable.” Charles continued, hooking both thumbs into the waistband or Erik’s jeans and boxers altogether.

He couldn’t trust himself to speak, and when Charles slid down, stripping him from the waist down in one swift motion, he was glad he didn’t, or he would have choked on his words. He caught the gilded handrail of the elevator wall behind his back with both hands, and stifled a cry when Charles’ tongue darted out to lick the tip of his cock, which had more than risen to the occasion. Charles was still looking up at him through his eyelashes, his mouth a breath away, and it took all of Erik’s self-control not to grab the back of the other man’s head and shove his cock between his lips.

But then Charles’ lips parted on their own, and he took Erik into his mouth, just the tip first, sliding his tongue on the underside, and when Erik whined needily, he started to blow him in earnest. And god, was he skilled. Erik felt weak at the knees, and his whole body shook when Charles stroked his thighs as his sucked and licked his cock, hands sliding up and down, tickling the soft skin behind the knees, tracing the curve of his ass until he tucked his fingers almost into the crack, and circling back down again, the motion mirroring the gentle bobbing of Charles’ head.

The rest of the night was a blur from there. He came, half on Charles’ face, half on the tiles of the elevator, remained vaguely conscious while he was led into the penthouse to a room with a super-king-size bed, and only remembered blinding, consuming lust for the following few hours.

 

**

 

Max had been a beast. Not just by the size of his cock, which Charles had very nearly whistled at when he’d pushed down his clothes, but even after Charles had made him weak with lust in the lift and he’d already come once, his stamina had recovered more quickly than Charles would have thought possible. He’d guided him to his bedroom, and that was when he’d stopped being in charge.

Max had toppled him onto the bed, pinning his arms each side of his head, and starting kissing and biting along his jawline, neck, collarbones, almost too hard. Charles thought he was aroused, but he became painfully hard when Max sucked onto one nipple, twisting it with his tongue before moving on to the other. And while Max’s mouth kept travelling somewhere along his torso, his hands started fondling his balls.

Max straightened up once, briefly, to reach for the lube Charles had placed on the bedside table, grabbing a condom while he was at it. His mouth back in the vicinity Charles’ nipples, he started working him open, ruthlessly efficient. Charles was aware he was panting and his sanity was leaving him, but all he could do was keep his telepathy in check, and lose himself in the physical sensations overwhelming him.

Max flipped him on his belly, and Charles’ flinched – Max was big, and if he decided to pursue that pace and plunge right in, that would hurt, even opened and slicked up as he was.

But Max hushed him, resting a hand between his shoulder-blades and kissing him there, biting slightly into his flesh.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered. “It’s my turn. I’ve got you.”

And then he was pushing in, slowly, steadily, the girth stretching Charles’ hole and the length filling him up little by little, drawing ragged breaths from both of them, until Max was buried to the hilt into Charles, and they stayed like that for a minute, adjusting, before Charles bucked his hips back, and Max answered by tilting his forward.

Somewhere in between thrusts, Max slid a hand under Charles’ body to hold his cock, and pumped him until he came, spilling hot and hard between his fingers, crying out, and his ass clenching around Max’s cock. Max pounded a few more times, as deep as he could, and came again in a long grown, riding his climax with little shoves of his hips into Charles as the latter moaned in spent pleasure.

It took them both a while to catch their breath, and gather enough brains to speak.

“Oh, my god.” Was all Charles managed after a few minutes.

“Well.” Max let out a breathless laugh. “You were right about the filthy part.”

“I don’t usually do that.” Charles said with sudden embarrassment.

“Oh, nobody has ever heard that one before.” Max retorted, a tad harsher that he’d have wanted to.

“I don’t!”

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you did.” Max continued. He heaved himself up on his elbows. “Is that what you think of people who have casual sex, or multiple partners? That it’s filthy, that it’s wrong?”

“No, I never said that.” Charles defended himself.

“Yet you feel compelled to reassure me that ‘you’re not that kind of person’.” Max was getting angry enough that he got out of bed, and started reaching for his clothes. Making a compelling point wasn’t easy in full frontal nudity.

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth.” Charles argued, annoyed. “I just thought it’d be nice to know that you’re not just…”

“Another slut in your bed? Because that makes a difference to come to a stranger’s place in the middle of the night to have sex depending on whether you’re the first or the thirstiest? My action remains the same. And if you want to shame me for it…”

“I’m not- What is wrong with you?” Charles got up on his side of the bed, grabbing a robe that he wrapped around himself.

He was starting to have a hard time reigning in his telepathy – what with the quick-fading afterglow leaving him drained and his rising irritation – and what he was getting from Max’s mind was just billowing anger, disgust and self-righteousness.

“You tell me.” Max spat back. “Apparently, doing this makes the list.”

“I never said it was wrong! You want to have meaningless sex, that’s fine!” Charles yelled. “Forgive me for tending to care about my partners!”

“Oh, because you knew so much about me before you _went down on me_ in your fucking elevator. Clearly that was because you care.”

“I thought you had a nice mind.” Charles snapped back, half outing himself as a telepath and not really caring right now. “Clearly I was wrong.”

“What a shame.” Max scorned. “You’ve had a one-night stand with someone who’s inappropriate for mommy’s luncheon.” He had located and put back on all of his clothes, and snatched his jacket from where it laid on the floor. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Enjoy the rest of your night.” Charles muttered.

Max only snorted, and he was gone.

Charles’ anger died down all at once, and he felt like crying. What a bloody waste.

 

**

 

Erik had spent the rest of the night at the gym, walking on the treadmill for a while, and reading the news on his phone until it was late enough that Azazel and Raven would be up and showered after some morning sex. He found them enjoying pancakes in the kitchen.

“Oh, morning Erik!” Raven greeted him with a blinding smile. Someone had had a better night than he had. Not that the sex hadn’t been amazing, but that seemed beside the point now.

“Raven.” He nodded at her. “Az. Nice time?”

“Oh, very nice.” Azazel grinned. “What about you?”

Erik shrugged. “He was a twat.”

“Not to be rude or anything.” Raven said. “But you look pretty well-shagged to me…”

“He was a twat with a very nice ass.” Erik amended. “And dreadfully good with his tongue. And he had… Look, the sex was good, okay?” He cut short. “But then it became clear we didn’t live in the same world, and I left.”

“Trust you to make even a booty call into a personal war.” Azazel sighed. “Fresh orange juice?”

 

**

 

“It’s not a set-up!” Raven insisted for the fifth time. “Charles, you’re lonely. I just want you to come out with me and my friends, have a drink or two, enjoy life!”

“You want me to go out with you and your friends and, coincidentally, your boyfriend’s gay flatmate.” Charles pointed out. “You think I don’t see what you’re doing?”

“You’re a telepath, Charles, I’ve given up trying to trick you a long time ago.” She rolled her eyes. “So what if a hot single guy is present? Doesn’t mean you have to bring him home! It’d just be nice for you to meet some people.”

“Raven, last time you tried to put me out there…”

“The dating website experiment was a failure, I’ll give you that.” Raven interrupted him. “And only because you wanted more out of it that it was meant to do: get you laid. At least it served that purpose.”

“And I’m grateful to you for making this truly amazing shag happen.” Charles sigh. “I just wish…”

“Tut!” Raven shushed him. “Shag. Amazing. Wank bank. Forget about the rest.”

“You did not just say _wank bank_.” Charles winced.

Raven had a teasing smile. “Tell me you don’t get off thinking of him. If your description was accurate…”

“I still can’t believe you made me describe the whole thing.” Charles hid his face behind his hands, mortified. He had been very drunk indeed, the night after Max.

“Anyway, Erik’s hot, and he’s single, and if anything you can flirt with him, and he can flirt back, and it will make the both of you feel better about yourselves.” Raven insisted. “Or not!” She added, as Charles just looked at her sternly. “Or you can be perfectly un-flirty and simply enjoy a pint. Just… get out of the house, please? If you spent one more night alone in this massive apartment watching reruns of QI, I’m going to have to put you on suicide watch.”

“What makes you think I’m miserable just because I don’t… Alright, alright.” He sighed. “Maybe you’ve got a point. But I’m not… Don’t force me into anything once we’re there and don’t embarrass me, okay?”

She took his hand where it was resting on his knee, picking at the fabric of his trousers.

“Charles.” She said more softly. “I know you got your heart broken, and it’s not easy. I just worry about you.”

“I know.” He smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

“You’ll find someone new when you’re ready.” She added. “But you’re never going to be ready by staying here alone every night.”

“You’re right.” Charles conceded. He took a breath in. “Okay. Tell me where, and I’ll meet you there.”

 

**

 

The would-be British pub was crowded, and loud, and had that typical smell that was a perfectly disgusting mix of beer and sweat, and made Charles feel utterly at home. He mentally sent kudos to Raven for picking a place she knew he would like – although it also kind of made him want to turn around, take a taxi to the airport and fly to London. But he’d sworn to Raven he wouldn’t back out. And he had a board meeting the next day. And he did like Azazel – and, if he was honest, the promise of his hot single gay roommate. He took a deep breath (and immediately regretted it) and made his way to the back of the pub, where Raven had texted him they’d found a booth.

And froze.

Max was here.

Max was laughing at one of Azazel’s deadpan cynical jokes, and looking as beautiful as Charles remembered him.

Raven was the first to look up and spot him.

“Charles!” She lit up. “You actually made it!”

She sprung up to give him a hug. Over her shoulder, Charles could see what he imagined to be his expression mirrored on Max’s face.

“Everyone.” Raven turned back, beaming, to her group of friends. “This is my brother Charles. Charles, you know Azazel of course, this is Jean and Scott, Scott’s brother Alex, and this is Erik.”

“Erik.” Charles repeated. He swallowed, and plastered a smile on his face. “It’s very nice to meet all of you.” He put down his coat on the edge of the booth. “I’m going to get a drink. Anyone for a refill?”

“Oh we’re good, we just got ours.” Raven patted him on the back. “Get back here quickly!”

Charles didn’t even try to get close to the bar for the first couple of minutes, letting other thirsty groups of friends get their drinks first. He couldn’t believe Max was here. He could believe Max was _Erik_. Raven couldn’t shut up about him, she kept insisting he would be Charles’s type and overselling him – although, now that he knew Erik was Max, and what Max could do in bed, he was starting to think she hadn’t exaggerated that much. And he was very much Charles’s type indeed.

And the worst part was, he wanted nothing more than to apologise, though he didn’t think he was in the wrong, and start over, hoping Max – Erik – would give him another chance, and they could see each other again.

“Oh, I’m fucked.” He sighed to himself, rubbing his eyes.

“Charles.”

Charles turned around, bracing himself for… Well, nothing really, he didn’t expect Erik to make a scene. He just gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t start talking and making a fool of himself. Erik had certainly misinterpreted the things he’d said before.

“I wanted to apologise.” Erik said. “I overreacted last time, and I realize now I didn’t know anything about you or the life you lead, and what I said was unfair. You didn’t mean ill.”

Charles’s jaw actually dropped. He’d hoped Erik to be coldly civil, on account of the fact his roommate and Charles’s sister were a word away from engaged, but given the aggressiveness “Max” had displayed back at his apartment, he certainly wasn’t expecting an apology.

“Raven talks about you a lot.” Erik continued. “Very highly, in fact, and I’ve always wanted to meet her brother – you, I’ve always wanted to meet you. I’d hate for a stupid coincidence and my bad temper to get in the way of… finally meeting you.”

He was rambling, Charles realised, and way more nervous than he’d appeared at first.

“I’m sorry too.” He conceded. “You were right. For a moment the other day, I was… Oh god, where do I even start. I really liked you, and I started imagining things going further, and the idea of the story of how we met being… I didn’t want to have hooked up with a stranger, I didn’t want you to be a stranger. I know you were, I just. What I’m trying to say… When I said I cared… Oh god.” He repeated.

Now he was just making a fool of himself, but surprisingly, Erik nodded.

“You can’t help but to have an emotional bond with people.” He drew out of the flimsy explanation. “Because of your telepathy.”

“What?” Charles blinked.

“You’re a telepath, aren’t you? Raven makes a point of explaining you could rule the world if you wanted to, but you’re just that nice.”

Charles let out a startled laugh.

“That’s Raven for you.” He commented, shaking his head.

There was a pause, and then Erik suddenly extended his hand.

“Hi.” He said, as Charles took it on impulse. “I’m Erik. It’s very nice to finally meet you, Charles, I’ve heard a lot about you from your sister.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Charles smiled. “Oh!” He suddenly remembered, and almost jumped in excitement. “Raven tells me you’re metallokinetic?”

“Yes.” Erik laughed. “And she tells me you’re quite obsessed with mutations.”

“It’s my field of study.” Charles nodded eagerly. “Well, I’ve had to take over the company after our father… I don’t spend as much time in the lab as I’d want to.” He diverted himself.

“Actually.” Erik said thoughtfully. “I’ve heard a lot from Raven about your powers, and some truly amazing stories from Oxford-” He smiled as Charles groaned “-but I don’t really know what you do for a living. I was imagining a professor or scientist, from what I’ve heard of you, but having seen your flat…”

“Oh.” Charles felt slightly embarrassed. “Well, we’ve always had a rather large family fortune.” He explained. “Raven decided she wanted to fend for herself when she was eighteen, so she cut herself off, went to do her own thing. I had less of a choice, being the eldest and heir, I was ‘allowed’ to go and study at Oxford, but I was always meant to become CEO of Xavier Labs.”

“Xavier Labs?” Erik interrupted him, his eyes going wide. “The pharmaceutical company?”

“Yes.” Charles confirmed. “I often accompanied my father to work when I was a kid, but ended up hanging out with the scientists most of the time, rather than the management. I think that’s what fuelled my passion.”

“Lord.” Erik breathed. “I knew you were rich, because again, penthouse over Central Park, but not _that_ rich. Xavier Labs is among the twenty largest company by revenue in the world, isn’t it?”

“Eighteenth.” Charles looked down. He didn’t really like talking about money. “First in the pharmaceutical sector.”

“Also first in the amounts given to charities around the world.” Erik added softly.

“I try to give back.” Charles grinned, trying to make it sound as much as a double-entendre as he could hoping that would get them to change the subject.

“Oh, I know you do.” Erik took the bait.

“You guys seem to be hitting it off.” Azazel’s deep voice interrupted them. “Raven sent me, complaining that you were taking forever.” He added.

“Sorry.” Erik said immediately. “Got a little caught up in Charles there.”

“Oh. Did you find out he’s a multibillionaire or did he just start explaining alleles?” Azazel quipped.

“Shut up or I won’t let you marry my sister.” Charles frowned.

“Like you could make Raven do anything.” Azazel snorted.

“I’ll have you know my approval is very important to her.” Charles insisted in false seriousness.

“Get yourself a drink, Chuck.” Azazel laughed.

He hooked Erik’s arm on his way back to the table, leaving Charles with the only option to turn towards the bar and attempt to order a pint.

 

**

 

“You are smitten.” Was the first thing Azazel said to Erik after he pushed him out of sight of both Charles and their table.

“I am…” Erik thought of stopping to try to keep looking at Charles before he finished protesting. “…not.” Azazel just looked at him. “Okay, I might be a little starstruck.” Erik admitted. “You and Raven have only ever said good things about him.”

“And now you realize he’s also hot.”

“No?” Erik tried. “It’s more like… meeting someone famous.” Meeting someone famous you’ve already had amazing sex with before realizing he was famous.

“Uh-uh.” Azazel nodded dubiously. “Well, don’t forget he’s also Raven’s brother. You’ve been on the other end of her high kick before.”

Erik had a full body shiver. The Great Mutant and Proud debate. Erik had tried to insist Raven – and any other physically visible mutants – should stop hiding, for the sake of awareness and equality. The argument had heated up, and she had ended up literally kicking him in the face. They’d made up since, but Erik had learnt not to get on Raven’s bad side again.

“I don’t intend to…” Erik flashed back to Charles’s face when he’d stormed out of his apartment, when for a split second the anger had given way to hurt. “I’m not a bad guy.” He argued rather lamely.

“I know you’re not.” Azazel patted his arm. “But… Look, I don’t know Charles that well, but from what Raven has told me and what I’ve seen of him, he is… sensitive is not the word, but he takes things to heart.”

“I understand.”

“Uh-uh.” Azazel raised a brow. “Are you sure you do? Because when I say he takes things to heart, I am trying to delicately warn you that if you become friends _and_ have that level of eye-sex with him, he’ll be in love with you by the end of the week.”

“Eye-sex!” Erik reacted in an appropriately offended way.

“Erik.” Azazel stared at him sternly. “If I didn’t know this was the first time you guys had met, I’d have sworn you’d seen each other naked. And not in an innocent way.”

Erik choked slightly on his own saliva, but retained an indignant stance.

“Hey, it takes two.”

“And this is exactly why I’m warning you.” Azazel said more kindly. “Don’t give him any hint that this would be a good idea if you’re not ready to date and commit again.”

Erik wondered if fucking him into the mattress counted. It sounds like a pretty good hint to him, then again it didn’t scream dating and commitment either, the way it had happened.

And then…

Then Erik realized he actually might be ready. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he had been looking forward to meeting Charles – from what he’d heard from Raven, he was basically in love with him already. The guy was perfect.

And hell was he good in bed.

“Earth to Erik?” Azazel’s voice snapped him out of it.

“I am smitten.” Erik dropped, too shocked to filter. “Shit.”

 

**

 

Raven finally stopped chatting Charles’ head off when they reached the door of his building.

“Oh, we’re here.” She sounded surprised. “Time flies.”

Charles gave a little chuckle, and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for getting me out of the house. I had a nice time.”

“I’m glad you showed.” She smiled back. “You did seem to enjoy the view…”

“Goodnight, Raven.” Charles interrupted her, not really wanting to get into Erik. Well, to be honest he _had_ fantasized most of the night about getting into Erik, but that was beside the point. He cleared his throat. “I have an early meeting in the morning, otherwise I’d invite you for a nightcap and change the subject every time you mention Erik.”

“You did like him!” Raven punched the air. “I knew it! Oh and he likes you too. I mean, nobody talks to someone for _four hours_ without liking them.”

“Look, Raven…”

“I won’t meddle.” She promised. “I’m just glad. You do things at your own pace. Erik’s last relationship also ended badly. You both need to take it slowly.”

“We had sex.” Charles blurted out.

“What?!” Raven shouted loud enough that a late dog-walker turned around and glared. “When? Oh my god tell me you didn’t get it on in the pub’s toilet. Oh _Charles_!”

“No!” Charles winced. “And why did you just sound proud?”

“Okay.” Raven made vague hand gesture that probably meant ‘let’s pretend I don’t find it hot that you get kinky in a public place with my boyfriend’s gorgeous flatmate’. “Meeting or no meeting, you’re going to have to explain that one.”

“You already know the story.” Charles looks at the pavement. “Erik is Max.”

Raven remained silent long enough that Charles looked up. Her mouth was opening and closing noiselessly. She finally cleared her throat.

“Now that I think of it.” She said. “Max is a really unsubtle fake name.”

Charles was about to tell her off, but their eyes met, and they just lost it. Raven had to hold the wall for support, and Charles thought he probably hadn’t laughed so hard since they were teenagers, discussing their first crushes and imagining the “naughty” things they could be doing.

“Oh, my god.” Raven said when she could finally catch her breath. “Charles, I don’t even know what to think about this.”

“Neither do I.” Charles whined. “It’s awkward, isn’t it? We had amazing sex, we fought, then he was _Erik_ and he apologized and we really hit it off and I don’t know what to do now I’m freaking out!”

“Wow, calm down.” Raven grabbed him by the shoulders. “Let’s go up, we need a drink.”

 

**

 

Charles had not felt so rough since his first year at Oxford, right after fresher’s week. He was pretty sure he’d pledged back then never to drink that much again. He could only hope he was hiding it better than he had in front of his molecular biology professor. Given the looks he’d received on his way in, he probably wasn’t.

Raven had wanted to know the whole story. And Charles’ full analysis on each element of the story. And then his feelings about what he had analysed. Sometimes they’d also analysed his feelings. It had involved the rest of the bottle of white wine in the fridge. Then the whole bottle of red wine Charles had in storage. Then about half the liquor cabinet.

All in all, the last thing Charles wanted to do was to sit in a meeting with his head of accounting for three hours, lovely and reasonable as she was, as heads of accounting went.

“Mr Xavier.” Moira MacTaggert glided into the conference room, looking fresh and rested. She paused. “You’re green.”

“I’m fine.” Charles attempted to smile.

“Are you ill?” She asked, concerned.

“I’m…” He was going to say ‘fine’ again, but he spotted the rest of the bagel in her hand, and almost ducked under the table to throw up. “Oh god.” He managed to breathe through it. “I’m sorry. I am horribly hungover.”

She let out a startled laugh. “Well, that’s honest. Special occasion?”

Charles would probably had blushed if he hadn’t been fighting down nausea. “Uh.” He tried thinking of a way out of that, but apparently, the very little energy he had left was not enough for lies. “No. My sister made me talk about my love life.”

“Oh.” Moira seems to hesitate. They had a very good professional relationship, but it had never really went beyond that into the realm of the personal. Apparently though, Charles looked just that pathetic this morning. “Girl trouble?” She asked.

Charles blinked.

“Sorry.” Moira looked spooked. “This was inappropriate, I’m so sorry.”

“I… No.” Charles shook his head. “It’s just, I’m gay. No girl trouble.” He rubbed his forehead. “God, could we maybe get coffee?”

“Ah, yes.” Moira accepted, still taken aback. “You do look like you need it.”

“I’m sorry about this. I’ll pay you for the extra hours.”

“God, no!” Moira reacted. “You’re not going to pay me to have coffee with you. No offense, and I know you’re my boss, but I think we’ve gone past that in the last two minutes. You don’t just look like you need coffee, you look like you need a friend. And I’d like to be that for you, if you’d let me. You’ve always been the coolest boss I’ve had, to be honest. You’re friendly. Aaaand now I’m rambling.” She smiled awkwardly. “Thank god you’ve already told me you were gay!”

Charles couldn’t help but laugh, and then clutched his head, briefly blinded by searing pain. “Ow. Okay.” He breathed. “Coffee first. Or anything the Internet will say is more suitable for my electrolytes.”

Moira looked unsuitably psyched. “Sorry.” She beamed. After a moment, she managed to tone down the smile. “It’s just that I’ve always wanted to know you better!” She continued. “You are a mystery. You’re rich and handsome, but you’re sweet and selfless and… I swear I’m not hitting on you.”

“Established.” Charles chuckled. “And you know?” He added. “I’ve always had a feeling you and I could be very good friends.” He said honestly. “I just… I’m your boss. I didn’t want it to be weird. But now that we’ve gone and broken the ice – coffee for a start. Mimosas and gossip in a few months.”

“Oh, I do like you.” Moira laughed.

 

**

 

“I hope this doesn’t feel like a downgrade.” Erik said with a teasing smile as he brought their coffees back to the table.

“This is perfect.” Charles smiled back, closing his hands around the warm cup. “I do think a daylight setting is safer if we want to actually talk.”

“We’ve done think the wrong way around, haven’t we?”

“Hm, I’m not sure I would say that.” Charles moderated. “At least I can actually listen to what you’re saying and not instead get crazy imagining what you would look like naked.”

Erik laughed – his eyes sparkled, and Charles found it just as distracting _remembering_ what he looked like naked. “Point.” Erik said. “I just hope it doesn’t mean we’ve been there, done that.”

“Oh, no, we’ll definitely go back full circle.” Charles said innocently. _Filthy_ , Erik’s mind provided. Okay, maybe not that innocently.

“Talk to me about something dull.” Erik pleaded. “Or I’m going to start taking your clothes off right now, broad daylight be damned.”

Charles leaned in. “I could make everyone not notice us, if you did that.”

“You’re not helping.” Erik frowned. “Really?”

“Simple perception alteration.” Charles shrugged. “I wouldn’t, though.” He sat back up into his chair, turning more serious. “I find it unethical to say the least.”

“You _could_ rule the world, couldn’t you.” Erik said in slight awe, as if just taking that in.

“But I’m just that nice.” Charles grinned.

“No, honestly.” Erik shook his head. “I know Raven doesn’t say things she doesn’t mean, but still, she’s your sister. I’ve always thought there was a fair part of exaggeration in her praise of your abilities. Just how strong a telepath are you?”

Charles remained very serious. Just like he didn’t really like talking about money, he never quite wanted to be honest about the extent of his powers. But in spite of having not known him for a very long time, he strangely felt like this would be something Erik, of all people, would understand and accept.

“Honestly?” He answered. “I don’t think Raven knows how right she is. I don’t think she knows half of what I could do.”

Erik made a face that was both interested, on a scientific level, and downright turned on.

“Give me an example.” He said.

Charles breathed in and out, knowing he trusted Erik not to freak out and run at the knowledge, but still feeling like he was exposing himself.

“Like I said, I could make this entire café not notice us. We would disappear. We could have sex right here on this table and everyone else would carry on as if nothing was happening.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Erik teased.

Charles kept a grave face. “No, it’s not hot.” He protested. “It’s dangerous. It scares me sometimes. I could raise an army. Make people follow whatever order without question. I could go deep into a person’s mind and entirely rewrite everything they are. I can _stop time_ , Erik. What if I gave in to so much power?”

Erik reached for his hand, easing the cup off his fingers so he could squeeze it.

“But you won’t.” He said. “Because you’re a good person, Charles.”

“Maybe.” Charles squeezed Erik’s hand back. “But it takes effort. Sometimes I have those thoughts – not raising an army or things that extreme, but you know, making someone believe we _did_ have this tedious business dinner, so I can get out of it. Or erase something hurtful or idiotic I’ve just said without thinking. I considered it for you, when you stormed out of my place that first night. For a moment, before I remembered it wouldn’t be right. I could have caught up with you, made you forget the previous five minutes, and just taken you back to bed. Don’t defuse this.” He warned, pre-empting Erik’s words, which he knew where going to be something flirty like ‘I wouldn’t have minded’. “I’m being serious.”

“I see that.” Erik said softly. “But you’re in control, Charles. This is something all mutants have to learn, because our gifts come to us as naturally as sight or hearing – do you know how many times a day I have to consciously force myself to pick up something with my hand instead of my powers?”

Charles had a tiny smile, recognizing Erik’s effort. “You shouldn’t have to hide.” He told him.

“Exactly.” Erik pressed his hand.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment. “But it’s not the same.” He then shook his head. “You do this so you won’t shock, just as I stop myself from picking up thoughts. You couldn’t accidentally… change a person. Change history.”

“No.” Erik admitted. “But each to their own. In anger, I’m as dangerous as you. I could flatten this building and everyone in it. And I won’t, because I’m not a mass murderer. Just like you are not a bad person.”

“Right, I get your point.” Charles smiled. _Stop looking so hot_ , he wanted to add, and was grateful Erik wasn’t the mind-reader.

“So anyway.” Erik let go of Charles’s hand to drink his coffee. “I’ve had a question since I’ve seen you again at the pub.”

“What is it?”

“Why would you register on a dating website?” Erik asked. “You’re gorgeous, you’re rich, you’re sweet – you’re anyone’s dream.”

Charles tried to hide his blush in his cup of coffee, not very successfully.

“Look who’s talking.” He said. “I thought your picture was from a magazine when I first saw it.”

“Ah, but I’m an angry jobless engineer who hates people.” Erik moderated. “I don’t have your advantages.”

Charles chuckled, and looked at Erik fondly. “You make me laugh.” He said.

“You’re changing the subject.” Erik called him out, though he looked pleased.

“It’s…” Charles looked down, fiddling with the handle of his cup. “It’s been a long time since someone has made me laugh. I didn’t want anyone to. I didn’t trust anyone I met. So… dating website, casual sex. Seemed like a good compromise. Didn’t work that well.” He winced. “I thought I could do casual better. I wasn’t prepared for you.”

“For me insulting you, and storming out of your apartment?” Erik said, half in humour, half in regret. “Yes, what a charmer.”

“You’ve got a gorgeous mind, Erik.” Charles assessed very seriously. “And the more I get to know you, the more beautiful I find you. I’m sorry.” He looked down again. “I’m doing it again.” He murmured.

“Doing what?” Erik asked softly.

“Erik, I like you.” Charles breathed a little faster. “But I get too involved, I fall, hard, fast, way too fast, way too deep, and I…. God, I can’t go through this again.”

He got up, bumping into the table, coffee swinging in the mug, almost splashing out.

“Charles.” Erik called after him as he started to leave.

“I’m sorry.”

“Charles!”

Erik managed to catch his elbow when he tried to open the door, swung him around and kissed him full on the mouth.

“Don’t go.” He said breathlessly. “Please. I’m ready.”

Charles blinked a few times like he was fighting back tears. “You’re ready?” He repeated, his throat tight.

“I’m ready for you. And I wasn’t prepared for you either, but I know now, I want to do this, I want to keep seeing you, I want to trust and commit again. I’m ready.”

Charles let out a shaky breath.

“Promise me something.” He said.

“Anything.”

“Don’t keep things from me.” Charles asked. Before Erik could swear to the gods he was never a liar, he continued: “I don’t mean secrets. I mean simple thoughts. Don’t hold things back on account of my being a telepath. I’m not going to be listening in, I’m not going to be in your head all the time, and you need to tell me what you’re thinking, your doubts, your griefs. Don’t let it fester until it’s too late and it blows up in our faces. That’s what happened with my previous relationship, and I’m a reasonable adult, I get attached, but I can also draw back and, or, work it out. But I can’t take another violent heartbreak.”

Erik cupped Charles’ face into his hands, and kissed his lips gently.

“I promise.” He whispered. “Charles, I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone else. I want to cherish you for the rest of my life.”

“Now.” Charles smiled shyly. “ _That_ , is not something you can promise. Just…” He laid his forehead against Erik’s shoulder. “Let’s take this slow and steady.”

“Dude, I think it’s a bit late for that.” A voice behind them commented.

 

**

 

“So you stood there in front of the door swearing eternal love to each other.” Moira commented, sipping her mimosa. “I’d say that’s progress from last week’s _I don’t know if he even wants to see more of me_.”

“We didn’t swear eternal love to each other.” Charles protested.

“Well, maybe you didn't, but Erik certainly did, and you can’t deny it, it’s on YouTube.” Moira counterattacked. “That girl in the coffee shop was filming you. It’s called _Best non-proposal ever_ , look it up.”

“Oh my God.” Charles said from behind his hands.

“What happened to you?” Moira asked more seriously. “That… heartbreak you mentioned.”

“It was a heartbreak.” Charles dismissed, looking down. “And it was heightened by the fact that I’m a telepath and I have strong emotional bonds with people, especially in a couple. It hurt. It’s over.”

“Charles, darling.” Moira looked at him protectively, simultaneously gesturing to the waiter for two more mimosas. “Maybe it happened for a reason. Look, you’ve got Erik now.”

“It’s only just starting.” Charles had a pout. “Nothing tells us it’s going to last, or match what I had with Hank.”

“Oh, his name was Hank?” Moira said disdainfully. “And why would you want your thing with Erik to match your relationship with the man who broke your heart?”

Charles almost smiled at Moira’s fervour, but he told her sadly: “Just because something has a painful end doesn’t mean it was always bad.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be insensitive about that. I just want you to be happy!”

“And I appreciate that.” Charles smiled, for real this time. “And Erik already makes me happy. But ‘for life’ is not going to happen overnight, do you know what I mean?”

“Of course.” Moira nodded. “Of course.”

“So!” Charles said cheerfully as he picked up his new flute. “What about _your_ love life now?”

 

**

 

“Erik, I’m impressed. New boyfriend, and now a job interview?”

“You’re impressed?” Erik looked back at Azazel, precisely, unimpressed. “By… what, exactly? My acting like a regular adult?”

“Well, I thought you’d device an intricate plan to angrily kill your ex and destroy the company he stole from you, before you moved on.”

“It can still happen.” Erik groaned. “I’m a patient man.”

Azazel sighed. “Well, I hope Charles talks you out of gruesome murder, at least. He’s a good one, that Charles.”

“He is, isn’t he.” Erik smiled softly, almost in spite of himself.

“I’m really happy for you.” Azazel said suddenly.

Erik became suspicious again – it was usually his default setting. “What?”

“For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always been sort of settling.” Azazel explained. “You did your job more out of stubbornness that passion. Even when Shaw took credit for your work, you weren’t angry because he stole something you were building your life around, it was because he tricked you. Same thing about dating him, you didn’t care about _him_ as much as the fact that he lured you in through charisma and false words. This whole thing bruised your ego, but it didn’t break your heart. So I’m happy that you found someone you could entrust your heart to.”

“The one.” Erik murmured. He shook his head. “I never got it, I thought it was incredibly cheesy to be looking for _the one_. But how could it actually be otherwise?”

“What has gone into you now?” Azazel looked amused.

“No, I mean it.” Erik insisted. “You’re right – I never gave my heart away, but that’s no surprise. What I’m feeling for Charles, it’s a once in a lifetime thing. It’s _the one_ time I’m going to feel this way. This is it.”

“How uncharacteristically romantic of you.” Azazel noted without malice. “I guess the question that remains is – does he feel the same about you?”

“I don’t know.” Erik admitted. “He isn’t like me – he cares so much. He’s given his heart before, and I don’t think it ended well. It’s going to take him more time.”

“You are delusional.” Azazel said lightly. “He is head over heels for you.”

“No.” Erik snapped sharply. “He feels strongly for me, yes, but he is scared. And I don’t want to rush him into trusting me. He’ll do that when he’s confident I’ll not hurt him like he’s been hurt before.”

“Alright, keep your hair on.” Azazel chuckled. “I’m just saying, you’re in for the long haul here. You and Charles. Even if he’s scared, and you’ll both tread carefully, he let you in. You both thought you’d never trust anyone again, and here you are.”

“I’ve already made a grand speech that’s been put up on the Internet.” Erik said in good humour. “I’m going to shut up now.”

 

**

 

Charles knew it was a terrible idea to read the comment section on YouTube, but after having watched Erik’s speech fourteen times, he thought he really had to snap out of it.

Most of the comments were variations of _Awww_ and _I wish a man could look at me like that and make those promises to me_ , but a few picked up on Charles’s words instead.

_Did he say he’s a telepath?_

_Mutant and proud, they say? Mutant and cute!_

_Must be hard work dating a telepath, that man has no fear._

Again, most reactions were nice or unengaged, showing an acquired acceptation of mutants Charles felt proud the world had reached. There were a few occasional haters, of course, but far and few, where there would have been a good 80% only five years ago.

It didn’t distract him much, and he scrolled back up to hit replay on the video. Erik was magnificent. He was just pathetic. And he was a coward – because he had said the opposite of what he was feeling. He had wanted to protect himself, to pretend he wasn’t going to fall too deep this time. But it was already too late, with Erik, his heart was involved, he had already given it to Erik, and yes, that was scary, and he probably wouldn’t bear it if it ended, but he hadn’t told Erik how much he trusted him to not break it.

Charles snatched up his phone at once, and dialled Erik’s number.

“Hello?” He picked up.

“I’m sorry.” Charles launched in. “I’m ready too, of course I’m ready, and I’m an idiot, and you mean so much to me, and I’m sorry I was scared, but I want this, I want you, and every moment with you is worth it, so I can do this again, of course I can do this. With you. I want to.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Hi.” Erik said eventually, sounding amused. “Okay.”

“I should have answered better.” Charles continued. “I want to promise too. The rest of our lives.”

“Charles…”

“I trust you.” He interrupted Erik. “I trust you, and I don’t know why, because we haven’t known each other that long, but it’s that sort of instant connection. And I know you feel it too, or you wouldn’t have said those things.”

“Yes.” Erik confirmed simply. “It’s unexplainable.”

“Come over.” Charles asked, welling with emotion. “I want to see you. Uh. If you want to, of course, I’m sorry, I-”

“Stop apologizing.” Erik laughed. “Of course I want to see you. I’ll be right there.”

Charles nodded eagerly into the receiver, before he realised it was silly. He chuckled to himself, and put his phone away.

 

And if while Erik was on his way, he watched that video another dozen times, nobody needed to know.

 


End file.
